The Tales of Jiraiya The Sannin
by Littleorange11
Summary: The student of the Sandaime. Teacher of the Yondaime and the Nanadaime. The master of fuinjutsu and the head of a spy network created over two decades. Who is Jiraiya of the Sannin? And what made him the man he was before he drifted of from the "small well" into the "great big ocean" at his death?
1. Chapter 1

Seven shinobi whirled through the trees at dizzying speeds as they felt numerous chakra signals chasing them. The lead shinobi in blue armor, disappeared ahead and quickly set up a few traps and made a few hundred yards radius around his team and the enemy shinobi, and placed a seal on the ground before reappearing in front of his team. Yelling out "Hirashin!", the white haired shinobi transported him and his team into the radius that was surrounded with traps. "Sensei...a warning will suffice next time." muttered a young Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tobirama grinned at his student. Beckoning all of them to sit down, he explained the situation. " We are getting chased by the infamous Kinkaku squad of more than twenty anbu. The odds of all of us surviving are low. Thus, we need a distraction...who will be the decoy?" All pairs of eyes immediately flickered to the ground, thoughts whirling through their heads as to who should be the decoy. With a trembling hand, Hiruzen raised his hand, and after a few seconds said " I will", shocking everyone in the group and a certain Shimura Danzo. Meanwhile, the Nidaime gave a mental smirk, happy that his favorite student lived up to his expectations once more, before saying, " No need Hiruzen. I will be the decoy, the rest of you get ready to run as soon as I go out there." Wails of protest immediately rose as a young Koharu said, "But sensei, you are the hokage! It can't be you!" To which Tobirama responded, "Exactly why it should be me, the Kinkaku squad will look to take me out as I am their true goal. They will be so intent on killing me, they won't even bother about you guys. But with me gone, there will need to be a new hokage...a choice my dear brother would approve of...Hiruzen, you are the next hokage!" Saying this, effectively shocked all the team members into silence. Beckoning the young Sarutobi, Tobirama took him a fair distance before saying," I know you are shocked about the appointment, but out of everyone you are the only one I trust to save the village that my dear brother made. And before I go, I need you to promise me that you will take of something for me...". To which the newly appointed Sandaime said, "You already know that I will protect the village sensei!". "Yes, the village, but something even more...my legacy!". "What is it sensei?". At this a blast of thunder echoed in the sky making the man smile. "Jiraiya Uzumaki Senju, the thunder that will lead Konoha to greatness!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys here's chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A short, but powerful figure walked through a forest as he headed to his destination, he was in gray/black armor and a mask on his face that resembled the face of a monkey. The person was in ANBU uniform, a new division of secret ninja that the Nidaime started, two years before his death. In that time, all the other hidden villages of the world quickly implemented the system into their own village, as no one could disapprove over the usefulness of such an organization. The last thing the late teacher of Sarutobi Hiruzen said, was that his son was in uzushiogakure, which was the home of the Uzumaki, renowned world wide for their pure mastery and control over the dangerous, and exotic field of fuinjutsu: sealing arts. The Nidaime also told his student that his son is two years old and was with his mother. It was dark around the newly proclaimed Sandaime hokage, as he stealthily made his way to the Uzumaki homegrounds in the dark, silently wondering how he can possibly tell his sensei's wife that her husband was dead. Hell, he didn't even know the woman! The fact that his sensei had a son, stunned him beyond belief. But considering the facts of the recent circumstances, he can understand why his sensei did what he did. Two years ago, the Shodaime was severely weakened after fighting Uchiha Madara, but one day, Tsunade, when she was barely two months old, got kidnapped by Takigakure shinobi. The Shodaime went out after his granddaughters's kidnappers, when he encountered a young,talented Takigakure shinobi that called himself, Kakuzu. The Shodaime fought a vicious battle with the shinobi, eventually coming out on the top, but severely weakened, and rescued Tsunade. A week after that the Shodaime scumbed to the lure of the Shingami as his body was rejecting the same moukton chakra that gave life to plants, the chakra coils of the Shodaime eroding every time he used the potent, and powerful chakra that once belonged to the Rikudo Sennin. All this occurred because the princess of the Senju clan, got kidnapped. During this time, Hiruzen noticed his sensei was being very fidgety and disappeared every so often with his iconic Hirashin jutsu. Back then, the monkey summoner had passed it off as he thought his sensei was sad at the passing of his brother, but now he knew it. His sensei was going to be a father! Anyone would be like that. Finally reaching the village, Sarutobi shunshined inside, looking for his sensei's wife, Who apparently was the cousin of Uzumaki Mito. As he was passing by, he saw a group of ladies and a few kids in a park. The ladies chatting and the kids playing. In front of him, a kid with bright white hair was trying to crawl and walk at the same time. And on this very first look, Hiruzen knew that this was his sensei's son, the hair being a dead giveaway. Noticing him staring intently at the child, a beautiful Uzumaki women, with flowing red hair, came up to him and asked him who he was. Hiruzen said two words that prompted the lady to shunshin her child and the masked anbu to privacy from the other ladies, "Jiraiya and Tobirama". As the lady took shunshined the mysterious anbu and her child, she couldn't help but wonder how the anbu knew about Tobirama being Jiraiya's father, as Tobirama explicitly told her not to say a word that he was the father. Quickly reaching for a kunai, the lady coldly asked "Who are you?". At this, Hiruzen slowly removed his mask, which made the wife of the Second recognize him as Hiruzen from the team pictures that Tobirama brought to their house. Knowing that he couldn't bear to get the right words to form in his voice box if he took time, Hiruzen quickly blurted out, "Tobirama is dead. He was killed by the Kinkaku squad of Kumo. He gave his life to save me and my teammates. I am here to take you and Jiraiya back to Konoha." The beautiful face of the young woman quickly changed to show a shocked, anguished face. The young Jiraiya happily played with his mothers hair, not knowing the gravity of the situation. The lady didn't say anything for a long time and as each second passed, he was worried what reaction he will get from his sensei's wife. Finally, she said,"Take him. I won't come, take care of him". Quickly sending chakra into one of the chakra points into her young son, effectively putting the child into a peaceful slumber, she quickly stepped forward and put the child in his arms, and shunshined away from him, her chakra signature fading away, as she masked her presence as she shunshined further and further away from them. Shell shocked, the Sandaime could only help but stare at the spot where the woman was just a second ago, and when he finally recovered enough, he stared at the bundle in his arms, knowing that his sensei's wife just abandoned her child to him and left without a word. But staring at the bundle, his determination to protect the babe and give him a safe haven to grow in Konoha intensified, and the Sandaime hokage quickly shunshined himself out of the village and started running back to Konoha, as thunder roared up ahead in the sky, and lightning following soon after it, with only one thought in his mind, "I need to work on my speaking skills."


End file.
